Dark Waters
by PLPanda
Summary: Annabeth died. Devastated Percy is out there alone. During trip to Olympus Annabeth pissed a god and before anyone knew it, she was smitten into oblivion. The moment Percy finds out, something inside of him snaps. He sacrificed pretty much everything for them. His childhood, his innocence, his faith. There was one thing he did not want so sacrifice. Now he is left alone. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok. Welcome to my story. Few notes: a) I am fairly irregular in updating. Just because I did not update the story in three months does not mean I forgot about it but that my life is hell and sometimes I stop writing not to drop quality. B) This story is rated M for dark themes/subjects, minor cursing and occasional "not-so-pleasant" description. Sorry to disappoint, but most likely no lemon because I just can't write that stuff. Also, I don't own PJO or HOO. All rights go to Uncle Rick. **

Piper's POV

So... I was visiting Camp Half-Blood during my winter break. I couldn't stand being in camp Jupiter after me and Jason broke up. We tried to make it work, but even the best relationship can't survive if built on lies. Ugh. I hate Hera for that. Why couldn't it be as perfect as with Annabeth and Percy. I mean, I get that they are supposed to be my mother's favorite couple, but I am her daughter. Don't I deserve a happy ending too? Anyway. I just couldn't stay in CJ after the break-up. It was pretty messy.

Like usually, during winter break there was this trip to Olympus where younger demigods could see the place. This year, Chiron asked Annabeth to give the tour this time. She would never miss an opportunity to brag how she is "the Architect of Olympus". Why must everything be so perfect about this two. I tagged along having nothing better to do. Percy also wanted to go, but his mother made him go shopping with her.

After we got out of the elevator, the sight amazed me. Only now I realized, that maybe Annabeth's bragging was not without reason. The whole place was unbelievable. When I was younger, I traveled the world with my father and saw most beautiful things in the world, but they were all nothing when compared to Olympus. Marble and gold. Obsidian and silver. Sculptures so detailed I could see the finger prints. I was supposed to be support for Annabeth while she was giving the tour to younger campers, but I ended walking around just as amazed as them. But the most incredible thing was yet before us: the throne room.

All 14 of them (hades and Hestia got their own together with the place in council) were just... I lack words to describe them. Just like cabins in CHB, they corresponded with Gods domain. For example Demeter's throne was surrounded with small field of crops. My mother's throne looked like A dove embracing the person sitting in it.

Only Gods present in the room were Hermes, My mother and Hera. We were walking past each thrones when it all happened. Everything sprinted downhill so fast I can't even remember. We were just standing there listening to Annabeth as she describes each throne. I think she made some snarky remark when talking about Hera and her throne. Something about a cage, or maybe just her being tied to it. Whatever it was, it pissed Hera. She started arguing with Annabeth, who instead of backing out started to only get deeper and deeper into the argument. Finally, we heard a loud snap and bright light blinded us for a moment. When I regained my sight, in place where Annabeth was standing just second ago there was only a pile of dust.

The whole Olympus went silent. And I mean silent. You could cut the silence with a knife. I could see fear in eyes of Hermes, rage and pain in eyes of Aphrodite (the kind of one feels when favorite character in TV series dies) and a feeling I can't name in eyes of Hera. She looked like she was proud, but at the same time dreaded. Finally, after what felt like few minutes but probably was just three seconds Hermes managed to whisper "_We are all dead!_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

I hate shopping, especially when it takes me away from spending time with Annabeth. This time though, I had to go. My mother just sold her first book and wanted to celebrate the success by going shopping. She promised to buy me large amount of blue food, so you can say I was bribed. Honestly though, I am happy I get to spend time with my mother. After I fell into Tartarus with Annabeth (My totally awesome girlfriend just so you know) and slayed more monsters there than whole CHB did together, I had peace. Seems no monster wishes to pick up a fight with me now. Guess it is going to be peaceful shopping. I was mistaken.

We were sitting in a café near central park when I saw three hellhounds speeding my way. I sighted. Of course. They are too stupid to know who I am. Without even really thinking, I drew Riptide and slashed the one that was first to jump. Sidestepping from the attack of another, I saw and opening and pierced him. The third one tried to run, so I threw my sword at him. Not the smartest tactic, but Riptide always returns to my pocket anyway.

When I was done, I returned to the table. People were looking at me and my mother, but honestly, I stopped caring. What does it matter that they will think I've beaten three poodles with a baseball bat. If someone really have a problem, I will just gladly explain that they attacked me. There is no poodle or baseball bat, so police has no proof. My mom did not even ask. This became so easy lately. I really liked my life. I mean, why wouldn't I? I've got most beautiful, intelligent kickass girlfriend in the world (this and other), I go to school where I did not blow anything for half a year, my little sister is healthy and happy... I could go on and on with this for much longer, but I think you got the point.

After coffee we went to do a bit more shopping and returned home. There awaited a surprise. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was sitting in my living room talking with Paul.

"Hi Percy. Look who came visit." Greeted me Paul

Rachel also stood up about to say something, but her eyes turned green and she started speaking in oracle voice. Even after all this times, it is pretty creepy.

"_Until Eternal's brought down to his knees  
Son of Poseidon shall find nothing but tears  
Doomed children of gods united in grief  
Each without future trapped in The Pit"_

She then fallen back onto the sofa and started crying. I starred in disbelieve. Son of Poseidon shall find nothing but tears? Great. Another prophecy about me. Guess my talking from before caused Fates to scream loudest "LOL NOOB!" in the history. Eh... Just as I thought there will be some peace. I approached Rachel and put my hand on her shoulder  
"Are you okay? You don't usually cry after prophecies.."

"It's about..." _sob_ "It's" _sob_ "Annabeth is dead!" she finally managed to speak up. The moment I heard it, I felt rage and disbelieve. Sink in the kitchen exploded, same with toilet. Probably our neighbors were experiencing flood of the century, but I didn't care. You may ask why did I believe Rachel. Well... a) she is an Oracle, b) the prophecy sounded like something just for this occasion c) when she said that, I felt in my guts that she wasn't lying.

I could not control my emotions. Annabeth, love of my life, the brightest star in my world, gone? That could not be really happening. I tried to concentrate, but it's not easy when YOUR SOUL IS BEING TORE TO SHREDS! Water started gathering around me, forming large hurricane. "NOOOOO!" Just then, I felt pair of hands hugging me. I saw that my mother somehow got through all the water and tried to hug me. I finally stopped and collapsed on the floor, drained of all power and will to live on.

I woke up in my bed, with mom, Paul and Rachel sitting next to me. At first I could not remember why exactly did I pass out, but then memories came flooding. I did not to sink whole building again, but my power was down. I couldn't even rise my arms, not to mention standing up. Only words I managed to say was quiet "How?", before falling back to sleep.

When I finally woke up for real this time, I saw Chiron in his wheelchair sitting next to me. Rachel, mom and Paul were no longer in my room.

"Your mother called me." He explained when I sat up in my bed. "You probably want to know what really happened..."

I stayed silent, trying my best not to cry. My Annabeth... gone. I never thought she would actually be gone. I hoped we would live our long life together and in the end we leave for underworld to finish like we started: side by side. We would live in New Rome, go to college there, Annabeth could get a job as an architect and I could try and become marine biologist. Everything was supposed to be perfect. And now all my dreams gone, shattered to pieces. There will be no common future for the two of us together.

"You see, when Annabeth was giving tour through Olympus for some younger campers, she got into a fight with Hera"

That was it. This half-wit witch of my aunt took away Annabeth from me. After stealing my memories and sending me away from her for over half year, now she dares to take away My Wise Girl? I will show her what I think of her. If she thinks that I would be afraid, that I wouldn't dare touch her because her husband is king of gods, she is mistaken. I have nothing to loose now. She took Annabeth from me, so now she will feel the wrath of Perseus Jackson

When my thoughts raced with fury, earth started to shake. I could feel the raging storm gathering inside of me. I felt the power of the sea not so far away. Concentrating, I tapped into this power. Every toilet, tap, hydrant and sewer exploded. In just a matter of seconds, gallons upon gallons of water flooded the room and took me out through the window. In moments, I was standing atop of giant tsunami. I saw people screaming and running away, but I did not care.

From the top of my lungs, I screamed at the Empire State Building

"AFTER WHAT I DID FOR YOU, HOW I SAVED YOUR ASSES MORE TIMES THAN ANY OTHER HERO IN EXISTENCE! HOW I THOUGHT TWO WARS! YOU STILL TAKE HER AWAY? YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE UP THERE HOPING I WON'T REACH YOU? YOU HAVE AWOKEN THE FURY OF THE SEAS AND NOW I WILL GET YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY WISE GIRL!"

And just then, a lightning struck me.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

_And just then, a lightning struck me._

I woke up in my bed. Well, it was my bed at Camp Half-Blood actually, but it was my bed. Next to me was Chiron

"Slowly Percy. Zeus in all his fury struck you with his master bolt. It's miracle you did not crumble to dust" Great. First Mrs. Hera kills my Wise Girl, and now her husband almost fries me.

Luckily, I managed to stay calm. Most of my rage passed and now I was left with grief. I did my best to hold tears, but seeing it Chiron just said that it is okay to mourn after such loss and no one would blame me for showing some emotions.

Will came over in what felt like 15 minutes to check on me. His eyes were size of medium kitchen plates when he saw me.

"It is impossible. You are healing even faster than in the past. Your natural healing factors must have tripled at least... I never saw anything like it! And your blood has now a bit of gold taint to it... I wonder if ma..." at this point I stopped listening to what he was talking because it looked like he drifted into medical world which was not really my thing. Now if Annabeth was here, she would probably make me listen and she would explain this long and confusing words like "deification". I feel so lost without her.

The end was that I was allowed out of bed and could participate in Annabeth's last goodbye. Most campers avoided me. Nico, who usually hangs around Will was nowhere to be seen. Piper tried to comfort me, but I wasn't really in a mood for talking. I just went to the beach to be alone with myself. There I just reminisced mine and Wise Girl's best moments:

How we traveled across whole country to save my mom.

How I was changed into guinea pig while she outsmarted Circe

How we both held the sky. On this one I touched the white streak in my hair. She had matching one in her hairs.

How we shared our first kiss in Mt. St. Helen. After I disappeared soon after, she also prepared funeral pyre for me, only I came back...

She did not even know my weak spot, but instinctively she threw herself at it to stop the blade from hitting me. She took knife just to save me.

I tried not to focus on how Hera took away my memory and stole close to a year of my life. This woman was definitely looking for trouble.

"I swear on river Styx, next time this witch shows her face to me, she is going to be very sorry for all she's done to me." I heard rumble in the distance which meant the oath is binding. I did not even care. Oath or not, I would still kick her three letters HARD!

Our little adventure when we fell asleep in the stables on Argo II.

And finally, our trip through Tartarus together. We survived all of this. Two wars. Each dangerous. We traveled half of the world and saved countless lives, but apparently Gods have it all shoved somewhere at the top of the broomstick that up their ass.

Lost in my river of thoughts, I did not realize it already got dark until out of shadows Nico appeared next to me. "it is time" he said before going to the bonfire. I gathered myself up and followed him

Instead of bonfire, we prepared a funeral pyre. Since there was no body (thanks again bitch queen Hera), on the piles of wood we placed just a shawl to represent her. It was the most beautiful funeral shawl I have ever seen, and it means a lot given I thought in two wars.

There were speeches. I heard them praise her and describe her as courageous, strong, honorable, smart and many other adjectives, but I did not really care to listen. I knew her better than others. After we got out of the Pit, we made a promise to each other. That we will never leave each other. We crossed the Tartarus, so nothing could stop us. At least that was what we believed. Fates are truly vile. I left her side for few hours and they decide it is time to claim her. I just couldn't... I couldn't do anything for her. When there was time for me to give a speech, I just came there and stood in silence for almost full minute before finally gaining enough courage to speak.

"Annabeth was my whole world... *sob* She meant everything to me... *sob* and yet gods decided to take her away from me. *sob* " I had no power to carry on. I drew Riptide and threw it in the ground. I did not even want to do anything, but in place it landed, or should I say pierced the ground, exploded water. I apparently created a small salt water spring. People looked shocked. Without saying another thing I just took a torch and threw it at the pyre. "_Goodbye Wise Girl."_ I whispered before leaving the scene.

I was running through the woods until I ended near Zeus Fist. I finally felt tired. The emotions were burning off. I collapsed and started crying. Yet again, all the happy memories flooded me. I tried to resent them, but the more I focused on other things, the more I remembered about Annabeth.

I wandered back to immediate afterward of great battle with Gaia. Gods summoned us to the Olympus to reward us. Each one of the seven received a gift. Piper had her scent removed, so that she could spend time with her father without risking monster attacks. Jason was proclaimed Pontificus Maximus and "Voice Of The Council", which meant he proclaimed to Romans and Greeks alike what gods decided. Mostly stuff like "do this quest" or "do that quest". The funniest thing he proclaimed was that Gods were to visit each camp once a year for a full day to spend time with their children. Everyone was so happy. Zeus seems to have become more lenient with the laws (maybe it has something to do with a child of his being on it's way, but that are just rumors). Anyway, Frank was offered to be relieved of his curse, but he declared that he wants Hazel to be free of hers instead. And so prophecy came to the end as descendant of Poseidon freed Golden Child from the curse. She asked Gods to still remove his curse as gift for her, which they did, not without a bit of confusion. The look on Apollo's face was priceless as he tried to comprehend it. Leo and Calypso got freed from Ogygia and gods promised to turn a blind eye on his resurrection and cheating fates. Annabeth received what she described as divine gift: Athena and Hades somehow got her Daedalus' Laptop back, so she had access to all her projects again. As for me, I did not receive one big gift, but instead a series of smaller ones: Aphrodite promised to finally leave me and Wise Girl alone, so no more trying to put a dagger between us. Look how that turned out... Zeus promised me safe passage through his domain as long as I pay him proper respect before leaving. Apollo gave me signed copy of his newest record. Yay... Hermes gave me a talon on free mailing. Double Yay... And finally what was most important for me (and Annabeth too), Athena gave me her blessing to marry Wise Girl. Also, she apparently increased my IQ by 20 points or so, because I suddenly found myself knowing random facts and doing math. We all know M.A.T.H stands for Mental Abuse To Humanity, but somehow I started to get a hang of it. That pretty much summed up the ending of war. We hoped to live peaceful life as long as possible, but looks like it's over.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Nico with a frown on his face.

"I am really sorry Percy. I was in underworld talking with my Father. Hoped he could do something about Annabeth or at least tell me her status. I sensed her passing, but not entering the underworld."

"what do you mean? She is not in Hades' domain?" I interrupted his speaking shocked. Did it mean Wise girl was alive? Maybe it was all some kind of sick prank. I swear if it is a prank, I will murder someone (but not my dear Annabeth).

"Sadly no. Apparently, when gods smite someone really hard, they tear their soul into oblivion to never return. No means can bring her. Not me, not my father, not even all the gods together. It is just impossible. I am really sorry man..."


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

_"Sadly no. Apparently, when gods smite someone really hard, they tear their soul into oblivion to never return. No means can bring her. Not me, not my father, not even all the gods together. It is just impossible. I am really sorry man..."_

I heard ringing in my ears. Suddenly, all my hopes that began to sprout just few seconds ago were shattered beyond any hope. There was truly no way for me to get Wise Girl back...I managed not to cry anymore. Instead, I summoned riptide to my hand (handy trick I learned a while back) and plunged it into Zeus' Fist. Water started pouring down. Huh... So it was not an accident back at the funeral. I created a mist and threw drachma in. "O Fleecy! Do me a solid and show council of gods, Olympus" The image started to shimmer for a moment, but ultimately, it showed me throne room. It looked exactly like I remembered last time. Exactly like Annabeth designed it. Expect in front of Hera's Throne, there was a black spot.

"Perseus Jackson!" I heard a booming voice. Zeus was sitting on his throne. "Why did you intrude our meeting?"

"Why? You dare ask me why? I come to demand justice." I wasn't really thinking. Words just poured out of my mouth like they weren't mine "I want justice for my Wise Girl! I want HER *I pointed at Hera* to suffer!"

"You better watch that mouth, Punk! This is my mother you are talking about!" Ares was surrounded by red aura, which meant he was angry. But I sensed a bit of... fear in his voice? Was he afraid of me?

"Shut up or I will wipe the floor with you!" Wow. That really wasn't me. I heard some gods gasp for air. Ares jumped and lunged at my image. With riptide still in my hand, I focused all my strength into the misty image of me back on Olympus and parried Ares' attack. To everyone surprise (including mine) Instead of just cutting the IM and probably wounding me with his godly powers, the image parried the block. Suddenly, I was standing in the throne room flesh and blood. Image was gone and I was here, parring furious series of slashes Ares used. Finally, I switched to offensive, summoning the water from around my father's throne. It's good thing Annabeth placed bowls with sea water around. I slashed with all rage that gathered in me. Ares tried to stop me, but I was too furious. Finally, I found an opening. When he cut from up right, instead of side stepping to avoid the cut, I went another way, barely avoiding the blade and stabbing Ares in his gut. Ichor started to pour from his wound. He fell on one knee, supporting himself with sword not to fall. Everyone stared at me with mixture of amazement, fear and confusion.

Suddenly, I felt chains around my hands and legs. I was now kneeling in the middle of the room, bound to the floor. I could not make any move. I looked up to see gods, now in their giant form looking down at me. Zeus spoke first

"Perseus Jackson. You are a threat to Olympus and western civilization as whole. You threatened us, wounded Ares, and were ready to flood New York City with biggest tsunami ever. You caused earthquake of great magnitude, shaken the ground under Olympus. You've sworn an oath to destroy us. We cannot ignore it. If it was up to me, we would just smite you like your girlfriend..." At this point, I was ready to break this chains and jump on Zeus. I would probably be dead half-way there, but at least I would die in battle. I saved their ass more times than any hero before. All I get in return is betrayal. Maybe Luke was right. Maybe gods do not deserve this power and trust. Or at least not all of them. "...but taking into consideration your previous deeds and the fact that your father threatened us with another civil war, we decided to banish you instead. You will be thrown into Tartarus to never return to mortal world. Do you have any last words?"

I gathered my strength and courage. Memories of Tartarus started to flood my mind. All the horrors I've seen there, all the things I had to withstand. I survived only because I had Annabeth by my side. Now I was to be there alone? This was a death sentence.

I looked around to see that in the back of the hall were others. The 6, Grover, Nico, Reyna, Will, Chiron, Clarissa, Chris and others. They seemed disgusted by me. In their opinion, I became the very thing I swore to destroy. I became like Luke. But Luke was right. He crossed the line, but he was right. My mother and Paul were here too. They must have let them come here to see my "trial". She was crying. I managed to stand up. The chains were trying to contain me, but I conquered them. I felt something. A dark spike going through my heart. Now I truly lost everything. I had nowhere to go, nowhere to stay... I was left alone. Just like that, my whole world fell apart.

"You talk of mercy, but Tartarus is as much of a death sentence to any demigod. You want to present yourself as merciful, but in fact you are just cruel and corrupted. You use Demigods to do your bidding, but in return you give them nothing. You demand, but not give. And then, you take things away from them and think that they will still help you. No more. I will never raise a finger to save you!" I was crying and yelling through tears. I could not stand there and peacefully go away. But the words weren't mine really. I spoke them, but I don't know why I did. When I finished, I saw dark whirlwind opening under my feet and I started falling down into the pit once more.


	5. Chapter 5

_I saw dark whirlwind opening under my feet and I started falling down into the pit once more._

Percy's POV

I landed in river of flames. Like previous time, I used the water to survive the fall that would probably otherwise kill me. Fun fact: if mortal dies in Tartarus, he is turned into some kind of monster. Annabeth said that it depends on power of said mortal into what monster he turns. I do not want to find out what would I be.

The flaming water got into my mouth and I felt it burn me from the inside. I managed to withstand the pain, allowing it to go through me. I got to the shore and managed to climb out of the river. Breathing heavily, I was laying on the floor of Tartarus. Yet again trapped in this cursed pit.

Someone coughed behind me. I turned around, just to see Tartarus himself in his might. He was there, standing about ten or so steps from me., over 7ft tall, dressed in all black armor that was emblazoned with souls of monsters he consumed. His helmet looked like typical Greek hoplite headgear, except had large red plume. His face was just a hollow, dark space with two flames burning in place where eyes should be. Honestly, I felt fear looking at him. I summoned Riptide. Thank... I don't know who. Anyway, I took battle ready position and prepared for battle. He just laughed at me.

"_I do not come here to fight Perseus Jackson!"_ When he spoke I felt my courage disappear completely. The words did not come from where the body was standing. Rather, it came from all around me. And it was not just one voice. I heard thousands or millions of voices speaking at once, and believe me when I say they were terrifying. It was like all the monsters he absorbed were forced to speak with him. I could feel the desperation of tormented souls. "I come to offer you place at my side. I want you to help me overthrow the gods. I want you to help me get revenge for Gaea. In exchange, I will not kill you now, and maybe once I set the new order, you will receive a piece of world on your own." The offer was kinda tempting. Get back on gods for what they did to me and my Wise girl. But no! I won't make the same mistake Luke made. He thought world would be better without gods. He was willing to give the world to Kronos in exchange for revenge. He wanted them gone so much he did not care who would die in the process. Right now I might not be on best terms with gods, but I will not cause another war. I will not ally myself with monsters. I will not betray this few people that still believe in me just to get back at the gods. Even if it must mean I am trapped here. "NO! I will not serve you. Luke made a mistake that I do not intend to repeat!" I yelled at Tartarus and prepared for an attack. Instead I heard a laugh. This time, it was just Tartarus (or rather his body), no tormented souls. "You will serve me one way or another. Once I kill you, you will be reborn as my servant. Quite powerful, but only a servant nonetheless" With this words, he lunged at me. I prepared to parry it, probably fail and die. Instead, I heard a loud _clang. _

I saw his blade hanging mere inches in front of my face, yet he could not strike me. I let out a not-so-manly scream. Not that I was sad that he could not kill me, but this took me by surprise.

Now Tartarus face once he saw that the attack failed counted as image of the century for "Best facial expressions of dudes without face". The flame in his eyes raged and they looked surprised yet furious. what is the name of expression when you mix surprise and rage? Maybe Annabeth will tell... GAH!

Anyway, Tartarus jumped away. Now He stopped looking at me and instead seemed to glare somewhere in the distance. Finally he just plunged his blade into the ground.

"You are lucky whelp. Fates might protect you from me, but they can not protect you from all dangers of the pit." Wait, Fates? Again? For brief moment amemory of three old ladies knitting socks appeared before my eyes. I remember last time I saw them was back on my first quest.

Before I shaken off the shock of just surviving fight with what can be now considered strongest being alive, he disappeared. His blade was left still embed into ground in front of us


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's POV**

I was really tempted to pick up the sword that stuck near the river, but decided against it. I mean this is The Blade of Tartarus, but at the same time it IS The Blade of Tartarus. Nothing good would probably come from me touching it.

I stuck by the river, going up the flow. Doors of Death are no longer down here, so no exiting same way last time. Climbing up the chasm is probably not the option either, since the Pit pulls everything down. But monsters somehow leave Tartarus. If I manage to find how they do it, maybe there is a chance for me to exit. I could not think of many myths regarding Tartarus. It was always something inaccessible to mortals. The hole where gods and titans beforehand (yes, I know. Long words. Athena blessing or Annabeth smacking me with dictionary) threw all and every creature they did not want to deal with. Or couldn't. Typhon is here, Kronos is here, even Kelli is here. Every single monster I killed is down here. I am trapped with them. I chuckled at this thought. No. They are trapped here with me. I defeated the god of war. I defeated Kronos, I've slain my fair share of giants. I am son of Poseidon. Greatest demigod to roam the earth. I am Perseus freaking Jackson. They should fear me, not the other way around. Wow. Nice motivation speech Percy...

My thoughts were interrupted by a roar. I would recognize it anywhere. My old friend: Minotaur. Instinctively, I dodged to the right. Just in time. A few seconds later and I would be impaled on his horns.

"What's up big guy? Missed me?"

_ROAR_

"I guess that means you won't kindly let me chop your head and be done with it?"

As an answer he summoned an axe with a burning head. Seriously? Cliché much.

When he swing at me, I jumped away. The axe did not do any damage to me, but the fire caught on my sleeve. I cursed under my breath and tore it away. No time to think. If not for my ADHD, I would already be dead three times. I dodged next swing and started running. Beef head is not really good at taking turns while charging. I managed to roll out of his way just as he was to flatten me and use me as impromptu doormat. I cut his ankle, making him roar in pain before falling on the ground. Without second thought, I pierced his back with Riptide and caused him to turn into golden dust.

**Jason POV**

Since after Percy got himself banished to Tartarus two weeks ago, it was a total mess. I never seen gods so divided. Some of them, like Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis and (to my great surprise) Athena, scolded Zeus for this. They demanded Percy to be brought back. Sadly, Zeus, Hera, Ares, Mr. D and Demeter voted against it. It is a total mess. Poseidon is threatening to start a war. But to be honest, Camps aren't in better condition. CHB strongly supports their hero and savior. Some suggested preparing a quest to save him, but Chiron luckily got the idea out of their heads. Nico helped much. This little boy can be scary. Now even scarier since he became immortal incarnation of death. Yup. Thanatos decided to share his power with Nico. Now while Death does day-to-day reaping, Neeks travel the world as ghost king to catch souls who escaped the underworld.

Back to the subject at hand. CHB supports Percy and sees him as a hero. CJ on the other hand sided with Jupiter on this matter. They declared Percy a traitor and a threat. Yeah... Insulting their two most important gods was not the best idea Perseus. They support the Olympian council in their decision, but I fear the tension. Gods are divided and it is not good. It might start another civil war. Last time I heard about such division was during Trojan War.

Dark times are coming to Western Civilization.

**3rd Person POV**

The atmosphere on Olympus was filled with electricity. Zeus, sitting on his throne was waving Master Bolt.

"This is ridiculous Poseidon! You are in no position to make demands!" Thunder rumbled outside.

"No position? I believe I have right to demand freedom for my son. He saved whole world TWICE!" There was a weak earthquake that shook the throne room. "Must I remind you, that he was the one that recovered the Master Bolt? Also, if not for him, I would never come to your rescue when you were loosing against Typhon. He defended our thrones up until the very end. Then, he traveled across the world to stop Gaia. He was the greatest demigod in the whole history. Heracles, Theseus and first Perseus combined would not be worth to kneel in front of him. AND YOU BANISHED HIM TO TARTARUS BECAUSE LITTLE DRAMA QUEEN FELT OFFENDED!" This time, Olympus shook and so did New York. Poseidon was furious. He had hoped that Zeus would understand and come back to his senses, but there was no discussion. This airhead was beyond redemption. Poseidon stood up (still in his godly, fifteen feet tall form) and summoned his trident. "If you do not bring me my son back by the end of this week, there will be war!" Although he said this words quietly, they seemed louder than his previous shout. In the flash of light he was gone and only thing left was the breeze and the smell of the sea.

In the back of the room, Jason shook his head in resignation. This was going really badly.

**Percy's POV**

If anyone ever offers you funny little vacation in Tartarus, be sure to run as fast as you can. I am not kidding. Especially if this someone is drama queen known as Zeus. Hide in alaska or something.

The air down here is toxic, ground feels like walking on broken glass and only thing to eat or drink is burning worse than eating a stapler. In my defense, I never ate stapler. I only heard about the feeling from Jason. I wonder what he is up to this days. Maybe he found himself some nice brick? I was so sad when he and Piper broke up. UGH! Getting away from subject.

I tried finding the temple of Hermes like the last time, but It is not easy. I have literary no idea where I landed this time. Tartarus is larger than one could have imagined. For past few days (not like there is any reliable measure of time down here except my watch/shield fixed thanks to Tyson) I walked by the Phlegeton trying to find... anything. So far unsuccessfully. Right now I was walking without any break for about ten hours. Outside of about fifteen monster attacks (unusually small amount if you ask me), there was nothing happening here. Just plain out torture.

Suddenly, there was a screech and harpy dived on me. I was about to cut her with riptide, but something stopped me. I hesitated for just a moment. Maybe light played on me, but she looked a bit like Ella, my brother's girlfriend. Before you ask, my bro is cyclops and his gf is harpy. Just normal couple. nothing extraordinary. Well, maybe a bit outstanding because Ella memorized the book of Sybil and knows all prophecies. Anyway, I hesitated on memory of my brother. Since the fall, I've been suppressing emotions. I told myself I must be strong. Time for mourning will come after I get somewhere safe. This hesitation, albeit is wasn't even a second, was all that was needed. It's claw cut through my chest and sunk deep, causing me a much pain. The wound started to boil. Stupid poison. Why is everything pois... sorry. VENOMOUS? (yep, Annabeth smacked me with dictionary trice for that mistake)

Before I blacked out, I saw a silver arrow piercing the harpy and it exploded into golden dust.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

I woke up in a cave. Well, more like a small bedroom in cave. I was laying in bed covered in silver colored sheet. The bed was stone, but mattress felt not bad. I remembered visit to Damasen's home. After I tired to stand up, I felt a torturing pain in my chest. I let out a small grunt trying to ignore it. I had no idea where I was, so I did not want to take any chances. I got riptide and uncapped it. As soon as I felt a familiar weight of the blade in my hand, I got a bit more confident. I still could not stand up because of the pain, but at least I was not defenseless.

I started to look around. Now I noticed the food on bedstand next to me. Some meat I could not recognize and water. Yes. Clean water. I got suspicious, but I was too hungry to worry about it.

After devouring the whole thing, I laid back. Riptide was still in my hand, but I decided to hide it under the cover. I was waiting for what felt like two hours (but probably was just 30 minutes). Finally, I heard footsteps outside. I braced myself. I know maybe I should not be so suspicious, but after being betrayed and then abandoned AND betrayed again I was not willing to die because of another betrayal.

First thing that got my attention was a long silver duster. It kinda reminded me of Nemean Lion's pelt. Well, expect obviously this as silver and not gold. Then, I noticed the quiver attached to the belt. Although it was partially hidden under the coat, I was pretty sure piece of clothing would not interfere if this person tried to shot me. What struck me was that bow was nowhere to be found. Then I finally looked at the face and I froze. Standing in front of me soul and flesh was Bianca di Angelo.

I starred at her in complete shock. Through my mind crossed a thought that it might not be Bianca but some monster impersonating her, but my gut was telling me she was real. There was something different about her, but it was her. Definitely older though. She looked almost my age. Last I saw her, she was only 12. I heard that hunters of Artemis can choose their age, but before she died I am pretty sure she did not have that chance. Maybe after death the immortality is done and in the underworld you age as you would in mortal world. But that would make no sense. Hazel been there for 70 years and she is the same age she died... Ok. Getting out of tracks here.

"BIANCA!" I shouted. Maybe it wasn't kindest and most polite greeting, but well... we are in Tartarus and she is supposed to be dead.

"Hello Percy" She greeted me with smile. Now I noticed what was different. It was how she carried herself. She was no longer this insecure barely-a-teenager I met. There was this dark look in her eyes I knew far too well myself. I saw it in mirror every time I looked at my reflection. The sight of someone who lost someone close to them. When I looked closer, I saw something more. A sign of resignation. I met few campers who, after loosing everyone they cared about in wars gave similar vibe. I heard a fingersnap and I realized I zoned out and kept staring at her. "I understand not every day you meet someone, who died four years ago, but I would appreciate if you stopped just piercing me with your eyes. Your glare is itsy bitsy intimidating". She smiled at me and I understood she was just joking to unload the tension.

"yeah. Sorry. It's just that... I mean... Nico..." I stuttered, trying my best to expres what was going in my mind. "You died. We met your ghost in the labirynt. Nico told us you chose rebirth." I saw her smile disappear and get replaced by anger

"Oh! So that is what they told him? That is all they told? For Father's sake! If I get my hands on this three morons, they are going to be much sorry." I saw shadows in the corners start to form into... some things I did not want to meet.

"I think I am gonna regret asking, but... what are you talking about?" Immediately, I did regret asking. The shadows suddenly burst and created four wraiths that started to roam under the ceiling until going back into shadows in the corners. I watched it with a little bit of fear. I faced many different enemies, but children of hades are really frightening when they want to be.

As Bianca calmed down, she sat on the chair made of shadows. Wow. That's a new one. "When I sensed that Thanatos has been captured and Doors of Death opened, I took my chances. I faked going for rebirth, while in fact I wanted to return to mortal world. Sadly, I had bad luck and got captured. Now my father was really busy with all the souls running away, so I was brought before the judges. Fates really hate me, because Minos was the leading one. I guess he wanted revenge on Nico for thrashing his great plan, but since my little brother is not planning on dying soon, he settled on putting all his rage on me. For attempting to cheat death, I was thrown into Tartarus."

Throughout the story, her expression gradually changed from anger to sadness. By the end I could see that she was barely holding herself together. As much as I wanted to know more, I knew that if I pushed farther, she would crumble.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me if you don't feel like it." I said, trying to comfort her. "Maybe it was best for Nico to think that you are reborn and having new life. He moved on. Also, he opened himself. Now he is dating this guy named Will. Son of Apollo. He found happiness. Also, he became your father's general and immortal hunter of escaped souls. Quite an achievement, right?" While talking, I did my best to crook up a mischievous smile, but I failed and instead my smile looked like I was beaten by Clarissa and tried to hide it. Luckily, it was enough for her to cheer up a bit.

"Good. You've taken a good care of him. Thank you for that. I am happy for his success. It's just... I will never again see any of my friends. Any hunters. Anyone really." She was slipping back to sadness.

"Well, you have me. And I already got out of Tartarus once. I am sure we can figure it out together." This only made her sadder. No no no. I won't let her close herself with this sadness. I made this mistake with Nico and I won't let it happen again.

"You don't understand. I can't leave this place. I was condemned. You too. We are never allowed to exit this pit." I saw first tears forming in her eyes. I ignored the pain and got out of bed to hug her.

"I thought you know me. I always ignore orders." Yes. Being sassy definitely will help here, right?

"No. We really can't. I tried. Every possible way. I was even contemplating jumping into the void." Okay. That is really unhealthy. I just got Bianca back and I will not let her go.

"We will figure something out. As long as monsters don't get to us, we can do it."

"No. We can't." She started sobbing. Tears going down her cheeks. "Because they already did. I died Percy. I died and I was reborn down here. Apparently Tartarus decided that after I abandoned my brother up there, being selfish and joining the hunters, only to die and leave him for ever, I was monster enough. I died and reformed already. I am a monster Percy. And I don't want to go back."

**A/N Ok. That about wraps the big surprise. Don't worry, I have everything planned. I still did not decide on pairing and I am open for suggestions (Nico is taken already, so no Pernico. Sorry not sorry.). Also, I am starting to plan out PJO/Young Justice crossover, arriving near future after I catch up with NaNoWriMo this weekend.**


End file.
